


The First Date- A Month After

by Historywriter2007



Series: The Next Morning [5]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, First Dates, Friends to Lovers, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 03:53:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16653760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historywriter2007/pseuds/Historywriter2007
Summary: We have come full circle, now that you know how it started and see where they go from the Next Morning. It's three weeks later that they can finally go on their first official date and Peeta has a couple tricks up his sleeve.





	The First Date- A Month After

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Socmono's Birthday and requested by many! Originally posted on Tumblr for Everlark Birthday Gifts

 

Katniss stared at her reflection. She couldn’t believe she was actually nervous, maybe she should put her hair up so she didn’t fiddle with it too much. A knock at the door forced her away from her mirror. As she walked to the main room she noticed her roommate's door was closed, at least that answered her question of why he hadn’t gotten it yet. Katniss figured it was one of their neighbors needing some kind of baking supplies but the person on the other side of the door caused her to be more confused. 

“Peeta, what are you doing?” She asked. 

“I know I’m a bit early but I’m picking you up for our date.” He stretched out his hand handing her a bouquet of flowers while giving her a nervous smile. “Are you ready?” 

Katniss accepted the flowers, “let me get these in some water first.” She walked to the kitchen and pulled out the only vase she had. 

“Nice place you have here,” Peeta added while Katniss was working. 

She shot him another funny look and answered. “Thanks. My roommate picked it out and decorated it.” 

“Your roommate has great tastes.” 

Katniss laughed, ”He does, except I question his taste in women.” 

“Oh, and why’s that?” He shot back. 

“Well, he has a crush on me so he can’t have that high of standards.” Katniss joked.

Peeta took a step forward and held her hands in his. “No, I think his standards are just fine.” 

Katniss bit her bottom lip as tension filled the room. She wondered if he would kiss her right now and forget about the rest of their plans for the night. She would certainly welcome it, considering this was all Peeta’s idea and now he was playing it up. 

It had been three long weeks since they admitted to each other that they secretly liked one another for years. All thanks to a drunken kiss on a dance floor, well, at least Katniss was drunk, Peeta was sober and scared she would run when she realized what she’s done. After they finally talked they decided that even though it was kind of backward since they were already roommates, they would start dating. Katniss felt they knew each other better than most couples and they didn’t need all the ceremony of dates, but Peeta insisted that they have a real first date before they did anything physical besides kissing. That first date took a while to get to though, between a trip to visit Prim for Katniss and a work trip for Peeta, it was three weeks before they had time to do more than takeout and Netflix on their couch. 

Peeta broke the trance by giving her hand a slight squeeze. “We’ll be late for our reservation if we don’t get going soon.” With that, he led her from the apartment to his car. 

They arrived at Trinkets, a new fine dining restaurant in the city. The decor seemed a bit much for Katniss and as she saw the owner who was in a bright pink dress with sky-high heels and a face full of makeup, she got an idea of why it was styled that way.  

“That’s Effie, she’s the owner and can be a bit much, but she’s really nice. I’ve been creating some marketing for this place.” Peeta whispered in her ear as the woman waved at the pair. The feeling of his warm breath against her skin made her shiver and set her core on fire. She wanted to get him home as soon as possible to finally take their relationship to the next level. 

“Peeta, darling how are you?” Effie stated with a thick city accent as she air kissed his cheek. 

“I’m great Effie. Thanks for fitting us in tonight.” Peeta answer. “May I introduce you to Katniss.”

Katniss raises her hand to shake Effie’s who looked at Peeta. “Oh, Peeta she’s gorgeous.” Effie then turned her attention to Katniss. “You know Katniss, Peeta is quite a catch. If I was 20 years younger I’d be all over him.” Katniss didn’t know if she should smile or scowl at the woman. She knew Peeta was a catch that’s why she never thought he’d be interested in her. Peeta’s booming laugh made Katniss decide a smile was more appropriate. 

“Effie, don't get her riled up. She’s very protective, and you know I only have eyes for her.” Peeta smiled at Katniss and she immediately felt calm. Effie was awestruck and led them to their table.

The food was great and even though they’d been living together for almost a year Peeta still managed to surprise her with some of his stories. Especially when he told her the real reason he lost the State Tournament in wrestling was that his opponent, his brother, whispered in Peeta’s ear that Katniss was in the stands. Katniss felt horrible, she had no idea it was her fault he lost, she just wanted to see him wrestle. Peeta just smiled and told her it was alright since he got the girl anyway.  

Peeta seemed to get nervous as they got to their apartment, and when she opened the door she realized he stayed in the hall. It hit her, he was still playing the dating game and was waiting for her to invite him in. “Would you like to come in for a drink?” 

“Sure,” Peeta replied as he followed Katniss into the hall. 

“We have beer, wine…” her next words were cut off by Peeta mouth as he pressed his lips against hers. 

“Sorry, I just couldn’t wait any longer. I’ve been wanting to do that all night.” He started to pull away, but Katniss wouldn’t let him. She kissed him again with a renewed fervor, soon she ended up pushed against the kitchen counter. Before she could hop onto it Peeta picked her up and started walking away from the room. 

“As much as I’ve dreamed of us fooling around in the kitchen I want tonight to be perfect.” As he pushed his door open Katniss noticed he’d cleaned his room and had more flowers set up. 

He put her on the floor, but before he could kiss her again she pulled away to respond. “You know tonight is going to be perfect because it’s with you. I don’t need anything else.”   

“Alexa, play the Katniss playlist.” Peeta stated and smiled, “That doesn’t mean I don’t try to make it as special as possible.” Then he kissed her again as romantic music filled the room.

  
Fire spread through her body, they were finally at a point where they could take their relationship to the next level and she was more than ready, but she also knew she would have to take the lead. She unbuttoned Peeta shirt and pushed it off his broad shoulders, before pulling her dress over her head. Although Peeta had seen her in bikinis, he looked at her like it was the first time. He kissed her again while walking towards his bed when her knees hit she sat back, pulling him with her but he didn’t stay for long. He slid down her body, kissing along her chest and stomach, just before he reached her most private areas he looked at her asking permission, which she readily gave. Underwear was shoved aside as he licked, nipped and sucked her to the best orgasm she’d ever had. 

Peeta laid next to her as her body came down from it’s high, but she wanted more. Since actions were always her thing she swung her legs over Peeta’s and ground her core against him, earning her a deep moan from him. She felt him hard and thick between her legs as she worked him into a frenzy. Finally, he couldn’t take anymore and flipped them so he was on top again. She stared up at him, his hair was a wavy mess, eyes wild, and cheeks red as he looked down at her, and she loved that it was her who made him look like this.  

She reached for his belt, as his hand covered hers. “Are you sure Katniss?”  

“I’m sure Peeta. I want you.” 

He let her hand work his belt as he continued kissing her. When there was no more clothing left between them he reached into his nightstand to get the condom he’d left there just in case. They moaned together as he pushed into her filling her over and over until they both were reaching for the stars. 

After, as her head rested on his chest Katniss chuckled. 

“What’s so funny?” Peeta inquired. 

“I was just thinking of what you would have done if I didn’t invite you in at the end of the date,” Katniss replied. 

Peeta shook his head. “I guess I would have walked to the car and back then asked you how your date went, just as any good roommate would.” 

“I guess it’s a good thing I invited you in then, although I guess it would have been fun to pretend you were the jealous roommate who finally decided you had to be with me. It may have been hot.” Katniss added. 

“Oh, I’m sure we can come up with some roleplaying if that’s what you want. In the meantime, I just want us. It’s been a long road to get to where we are and tonight I want to make up for lost time.” The kiss she got left no doubt in her mind, it was going to be a long night.


End file.
